User blog:Aranryanchampion/Let's try this again! Who will be my Mane-7 Waifu?
Alright, so there seemed that some people were disappointed that Fluttershy became my "Mane-7 Waifu". Yet I still don't like her. Well yes, I am not a fan of Fluttershy as a character, but that is only because of how she is portrayed in the show and some fan-created projects. I do however have a head-cannon that Tree Hugger at one point disguised herself as a sales-pony and sold some "candy from a far-away place" to her. And Fluttershy who was as curious as ever, bought a box and tried them. But the candy was actually drugs that twisted her mind and turned her into the self-centered, mean-spirited, cruel and almost psychotic bitch that she became during the show, starting with "Dragonshy" and it kept getting worse since then. Yet, she just could not see the connection between the candy-sales pony and her actions. She just kept doing all these horrible things and blaming everyone besides herself, including me. Because I hated Fluttershy for doing all these horrible things, I became an instant target for her (and her fans') eternal anger. It came to a point when I was not even allowed to walk past her house without being accused for "raping" her. Yes, it was horrible, but I still wished that this was not who she actually was but rather mind-controlled! Then in Season 5 she personally met Tree Hugger (who realized that Fluttershy was drugged enough, so she could manipulate Fluttershy into thinking that she is a true friend). And so everything that happened in that episode still happened, Discord became the bad guy even though he was back-stabbed by his only friend! I was of course not invited, but a month after the gala was over. The Smooze came to me and told me the whole story. Tree Hugger had hired him to destroy the gala so that she could make herself look like a heroine, and the reason he could not talk was because she had drugged him so that he would kept quiet. Then he told me about how Tree Hugger had forced him to help her with all these other past events, by making sure that Fluttershy kept receiving candy aka drugs and make her do all these horrible things to everyone, especially to Discord. It wasn’t until now he had become brave enough, to tell anybody this. Then he added that Tree Hugger had back-stabbed him as well, because he was of no use to her anymore. Tree Hugger was behind everything and she was going to pay for her crimes! While the Smooze went to Fluttershy and told her about the whole thing, I went to find Discord. It took a while to convince him about all of this, but then he finally saw the whole picture. After watching most of the “Fluttershy-episodes” on Youtube. And because he is the master of Chaos, he made so that every episode only lasted 22 seconds instead of 22 minutes. Then we went to Fluttershy’s place and she apologized for everything that she had done to me and Discord. I was not sure if I could forgive her this easily, but I guess you have to start somewhere. Fluttershy told the rest of us that she and Tree Hugger was going to have a picnic that day, so it was a perfect moment to set up a trap. Alright, I will skip over the boring stuff. But it all ended well… for us, thankfully. Tree Hugger was punished by watching her garden where she planted weed get burned to the ground and her source of income with it. She had after all, ruined the life and reputation of the element of kindness. Then she was finally thrown into that portal that Discord was originally going to throw her into during the gala. But not before Fluttershy told Tree Hugger to never, ever come back! It is going to take a very long time for Fluttershy to rebuild her reputation, maybe as long as several years. But after she, Discord and I helped her fix the horrible things that she had done, including paying her dept. to Iron Will (she did abuse his techniques to make Rarity and Pinkie Pie cry and then blamed him for everything, despite it being HER fault) and moving the Bat Sanctuary to a remote location in the Everfree Forest, so that she could have her sanctuary while Sweet Apple Acres gets left alone and flourish in the same way as before (I heard that they did lose a lot of income, because of the bats anyways). After fixing all these things, which took a week on its own, I can honestly say that Fluttershy and I have a new-found respect for each-other. I never wanted to get rid of her or even kill her, I just wanted to find a way where both of us could co-exist and now I found it. The demon that was Tree Hugger is finally gone for good (though she will probably find her way into the show again, because the writers are probably going to do it for “fan-service”). But even if she does return, Fluttershy is now confident enough to unleash her anger on the real villain and if we have to, we will just throw her back into the portal again. Which leads us to today, Fluttershy and I are now friends and she even admitted that she had a crush on me this whole time. But was too controlled by the drugs to admit it. So she really wants me to sleep with her and make her a mother, but is that the best thing to do? The other members of the “Mane-7” has crushes on me as well and they also really want me to sleep with them. I guess Steven Star is right about me not being able to control my swag, hehehe. So who do you think I should be with? And quick on Twilight before we start. I do not like her either, for similar reasons as why I disliked Fluttershy. But while I was helping Fluttershy getting her life back together after Tree Hugger was banished, she stopped hating me and even praised me for being so willing to provide forgiveness. While I still do not forgive Twilight for the horrible things that she has done, including using her title of “Princess of Friendship” as an excuse to be one of the biggest assholes in all of Equestria. I realized that she has also been mind-controlled ever since she was a filly, by Princess Celestia. But that is a completely different book and Twilight even admitted that she had been acting like a monster, so she decided by royal decree that she would make sure that everyone that needs help with friendship or just needs a helping hand can come to her for help. Unless she is very busy of course. Therefore, she and I also started to become friends… until she started to seduce me into making me becoming her husband. So how about we get this poll started, shall we? So here is the gallery of these scenarios: SmashSparkle.gif|SmashSparkle SmashApple.gif|SmashJack (Sorry for messing up the Ship name) SmashShy.gif|SmashShy (Natural Cure is actually an Earth-Pony) SmashPie.gif|SmashPie ("Åegasus", sorry for the typo) SmashDash.gif|SmashDash Smarity.gif|Smarity SmashShimmer.gif|SmashShimmer If any of these ships were canon with foals and everything, then which would you choose? SmashSparkle SmashJack SmashShy SmashPie SmashDash Smarity SmashShimmer Keep in mind that some of these fillies might receive some redesigns and even a name-change if I feel like it is needed. Like how Natural Cure became and Earth-Pony, maybe one of the SmashDash fillies will be renamed “Rainbow SWAG”. The winning ship will gets its own story about how me and the mare in question met each-other and how we fell in love with each-other. But I guess I already told you Fluttershy's and to an extend Twilight's story. But I have still not decided when I will announce the winner of this poll, but it will most likely happen before my birthday (18/9-2015) or when people stop voting. Thank you so much for casting your votes in this poll and for reading this little story of mine. I am ARC and I will hopefully see you all soon with more advanced content beyond updated music-lists. Adios ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement Category:My Little Pony Category:The Heartstrings Family